The Last Time
by tilltheresnothinglefttolose
Summary: After their break-up, Kurt and Blaine don't call each other. But months pass and they try to reconnect. The last time Kurt calls Blaine, it was for the Valentine's Day dance at NYADA for a charity event. Things progress from there. Klaine. AU. Split into two parts.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Time**

**Summary: **After their break-up, Kurt and Blaine don't call each other. But months pass and they try to reconnect. The last time Kurt calls Blaine, it was for the Valentine's Day dance at NYADA for a charity event. Things progress from there. Klaine. AU. Two parts.

**Author's note: Hola amigos and amigas! This is a story of second chances, forgiveness, and of course, love. I divided it into two parts and the second one will be upload tomorrow. Please please PLEASE wait for the second part, because I promise you that it will be worth it. Really. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first part and I'd like to hear from you. So review review review review (constructive criticism works best for me!) Thanks! : )**

**TUMBLR (for collaborations, beta offerings, and Klaine prompts): hedwigsheartstrings**

* * *

The first time Kurt talks to Blaine after break up, he was torn between saying 'I love you' and 'I hate you'. His voice is steady…maybe a little cold, but Blaine knows that he has been crying.

Blaine's heart breaks when he hears the words from Kurt.

"You and me."

"Closure."

Not _us_, not _let's start again_.

But if closure means beginning from the end, then Blaine reluctantly agrees. If that is the only way to have him back, even just as a friend, then Blaine has no choice.

Kurt doesn't call after that.

* * *

"You still love him," Rachel tells Kurt.

"Call him, then," Sam urges Blaine when he breaks down during Glee practice.

Blaine does, but Kurt doesn't pick up.

* * *

Kurt comes home from Isabelle's dinner meeting at the office and sees his phone.

_3 missed calls. Blaine Anderson._

Kurt panics and calls Finn to see if Blaine is okay and why he has been, and telling his stepbrother to keep it a secret. Apparently, Blaine just misses him. Even if he's hurt, Kurt offers a small smile.

* * *

Just before their Grease performance, Blaine hears his phone vibrate from the boudoir backstage.

_From: Kurt_

_Break a leg, Teen Angel._

He couldn't sleep thinking about how Kurt must've been thinking about him.

* * *

After a lonely, coffee drink alone, Kurt receives a text.

_I'm sorry. _

Kurt turns off his phone and continues watching Moulin Rouge.

* * *

_I forgive you._

* * *

_I'm really sorry._

* * *

_I miss you. _

* * *

_I wish you were here with me._

* * *

_Will you be flying home for Christmas?_

Blaine asks hopefully, his fingers crossed whilst waiting for a reply.

* * *

_I can't, sorry. Too much work for the holidays._

Blaine throws his phone and cries himself to sleep. Kurt forgot about their Christmas duets.

* * *

On Christmas day, Burt asks Blaine to come. He does, and Burt says that he has a surprise for him. Kurt comes out behind the Christmas tree and hugs Blaine.

"_Wouldn't miss our duets and you for the world. Merry Christmas."_

* * *

When Blaine gets home, he types a quick message to him.

_Thank you. You know what for._

His phone buzzes after some moments.

_Can I call you?_

_Sure. _

Just like that, Blaine finds a way to crawl back into Kurt's life again. Through phone calls and text messages, he has connected with him the way they always have been – by heart and soul.

* * *

One day, Kurt can't contain it anymore. He hurriedly types in Rachel's number and calls her from her play practice.

"_Rachel, god. He's…I-I…I tried, okay? I tried to move and just remain friends with him, but I can't. No matter what I do, I can't let him go. I can't deny it anymore – Blaine's still my soulmate. He will always be. And yeah, I know it kills me every time I remember him cheating on me, but I still love that asshole!"_

"Um, Kurt. This isn't Rachel. This is Blaine..."

_Oh, god_, Kurt tells to himself. "_Fuck, sorry. That was meant for Rachel. Duh, obviously. God u-uh, okay. I'm just…okay. Uh, I'm going to end this phone call now."_

"No!" Blaine says a little too loud and a little too bossily. "Wait, just… listen. Kurt?"

"_Y-yes_?" he replies nervously._  
_

"You were never not my soulmate."

Their two-hour conversation ends with an exchange of those three words.

* * *

Kurt knocks on Isabelle's door one tiring day.

"You asked to see me?" he says.

"Oh, yes," Isabelle simpers. She moves away the papers from the sofa and lets Kurt sit down. "As you know, NYADA and Vogue are collaborating – they're having a Valentine's Day charity ball. It's a two-person event, and of course, you're invited."

"Do I really need to bring someone with me?" Kurt sighs.

"Do we really need to talk about _who_ you're bringing?" Isabelle smiles knowingly.

"You still love him, do you?"

"I don't even remember a time I never did," Kurt replies, tears falling down from his eyes.

Isabelle wipes them and scoots closer to Kurt. "I'm sure he loves you too as much as you love him."

"But why did he hurt me, then?" Kurt counters. "If he loves me, why did he have to find someone else? Am I not enough for him?"

"Bring him with you to the dance, then ask him those questions. No can answer them but him. Believe in what you two have, Kurt," Isabelle advices.

"I don't even know what we have and what we are right now," he replies.

"You both share this special, indescribable thing. And it's a lot like love."

* * *

A week later, Kurt hasn't called him. Blaine tries ringing him, albeit he ignores them, even his text messages.

Kurt misses Blaine's voice.

Blaine misses Kurt's breathing between their silence.

They miss each other's words.

* * *

"For god's sake, Kurt! Talk to him already!" Rachel shakes him.

"I'm scared," Kurt whispers. "What if he hurts me again? What if cheats on me over and over again? What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he falls _out_ of love? What if he –"

"You're missing out the essential points here, Kurt!" Rachel points out. "You're so full of what ifs that they you're forgetting about what's really happening in reality! If you're so full of those what ifs and could've beens, then answer me! What if Blaine lets you go and lets you be happy with Adam? What if he says that he's happy that you two are just friends? What if he doesn't come back to you? What if there are no more Christmas duets anymore? What if he loves you too much to let you go? What if you two are soulmates and settle with people who you don't really love? What if you lose him without saying that you love him?

Look, I know it's your choice, but as your best friend and partner in crime, I need to offer my stand whether you like it or not. Don't let one stupid mistake ruin what you have, Kurt! Let me take you back to our Senior Year. Do you remember Chandler? You didn't _do_ him, but you practically did with your text messages! And worse, you're still there. _With _Blaine. You had him back then and you already…what? Had someone else! Imagine what he must've felt. I'm not taking sides, Kurt. I just want you to realize that Blaine loves you so much and if you don't fight for him just like he does for you, then let him go so you wouldn't be hurting him and yourself. But please…please fight for him. Tell him that you love him and that you see yourself spending forever with him. Tell him he's all you've ever wished for every 11:11. Tell him everything, Kurt. Tell him before it's too late."

Kurt shook his head. "You know what? I'm done with you all!" Kurt screams, and walks out of their Bushwick apartment.

* * *

An hour later, he's tucked in Rachel's sheets and tries reaching Blaine on the line.

"_Hi."_

"Kurt! Where were you all this time?!" Blaine asks, his worry evident on his voice. "It's been a week since you last talked to me."

Kurt hears him pacing back and forth. "_Sorry, I've been…pretty busy lately."_

"Oh, that's... oh; but at least it's not as boring as school work, I suppose. So, what's up?" Blaine says nonchalantly, although Kurt knows he's hurt. He knows him too much, most of the time almost better than Blaine knows himself.

"Look, Blaine. You see, there's this…um, dance…here in New York," Kurt stops when he hears an unusual sound at the other end of the line. "Whoa, wait. What was that?"

Blaine chuckles quietly. "Sorry, this cute kid I'm being babysitting is a pain the ass. Wait a second."

Kurt laughs when he hears Blaine's words to the kid.

"Pamela, sit down properly and watch Moulin Rouge. You'll need it for future references," Blaine says to the girl he's with.

"Are you talking to your prince charming Kurt?" she says, loud enough for Kurt to hear it. "I want to listen to his voice! Blaine, you're unfair!"

"Pamela," Blaine sternly warns her.

Kurt suppresses a laugh. Blaine gets back to Kurt, shushing Pamela. "Sorry 'bout that. So, going back to the dance?"

Kurt tries to sound as relaxed as possible. "I was wondering if…maybe, you'd like to come with me."

"W-what?" Blaine says, surprised. "I-me? Really? I…I'm not actually a big fan of Cinderella-like balls. You know that."

Kurt smiles. "Oh, please. You're the dancer in this relationship."

Blaine wonders if Kurt likes to take back those words. Kurt doesn't.

"You know I'm really not much for dancing, but for you I did," he says, making Kurt blush.

"Alright, then. Blaine Anderson, would you be honored to be my date at the charity ball on February 14th?" he formally asks.

"Just like prom?" Blaine chuckles. "And...wait._ Valentine's day_?"

Kurt nods. "Just like prom," he echoes. "And yes, Blaine. It's on _Valentine's day_."

"Then I'd love to come with you," Blaine smiles.

Kurt stops himself from jumping up and down from excitement and composed himself. "But…Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I think…I think that this is the last time I'll call you until you arrive here in New York. The next time I hear your voice, I need it to be in person. Where I can see you. When you're with me. Is that fine with you?" he asks nervously.

Blaine sighs, understandingly. "Yes, alright. Kurt?"

Kurt doesn't answer; he waits for Blaine's next words.

"I love you."

Kurt breathes, then smiles. _"I love you more."_

He just couldn't let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Turn the music low, _

_and sway to the rhythm of love."_

* * *

The last time Blaine talks to Kurt, he says that he wants to go with him to the dance.

Weeks pass and they don't talk, just like what they had talked about.

Kurt texts the details to Blaine: what to wear, where to go to, and even sends the plane tickets to him.

Blaine replies with a simple gratitude and their conversation ends like that.

* * *

Two weeks before the event, Kurt, along with Rachel, Santana, and of course, Isabelle, attends a final meeting for the ball.

The event organizers say that the said event needs an edge. Something that will make this event more special and striking than the other gatherings like this that happened before, and will happen in the future. This needs to be the talk of people for the rest of the year, and something they'll definitely be talking about for the rest of their lives.

"That's why you're here," one of the organizers, the one with the Hayley Williams-like hair, says to the trio. "I need unprecedented ideas from fresh faces."

Seeing that it's a dance and they have been deliberately preparing for these kinds of things since they set foot in the city that never sleeps, Kurt offers a smile at the bosses and squeezes Santana's and Rachel's hands.

"We've got the perfect idea."

* * *

"I'm bringing Brittany!" Santana giddily declares as she gets off on the phone with her best friend and girlfriend.

"Finn's got it all planned out with his soon-to-be wedding tuxedo and ridiculously phenomenal dance moves," Rachel chimes in.

Kurt perks up, but doesn't talk. Instead, he shakes his head and continues pressing keys on his iPad.

The girls share a look, because they know.

Blaine's presence comes in without saying.

* * *

Three days.

Kurt tries his best not to call Blaine.

Blaine practices and recalls his dance moves, especially for the slow dances that will likely happen on the 14th.

He swears to himself that he can feel Kurt's shoulder, always supporting his cranium. Always there.

* * *

Two days.

Blaine wonders what it's like to look at Kurt's face again. His porcelain, beautiful face, intricately formed and made for Blaine. His and only his.

And no matter how hard he tries to deny it, he still gets those butterflies present the first time they met at the Dalton staircase.

Kurt takes the day off to finalize everything for tomorrow's big event – the red carpet, white lily corsages, and Christmas lights scattered on the ceiling to look like miniature stars from the sky.

He closes his eyes.

He imagines himself pulling Blaine closer as he twirls him around. A groovy beat plays and Blaine does jazz squares. Kurt laughs and does his trademark – shoulder shimmying.

Then, a soft music fills up the atmosphere. Kurt takes Blaine hand unquestionably and cautiously places his hands on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine steadies Kurt as he holds his waist.

Kurt wishes it were real.

* * *

When he gets home, Kurt sits on his bed and types away.

_I can't wait to see you._

He waits for a response, but it doesn't come.

* * *

The day finally comes.

Kurt shakes out his nervousness.

Isabelle peers over at him.

"Kurt, don't worry. You look charming tonight, as always," she tries.

Kurt groans in frustration. "God, these butterflies in my stomach won't calm themselves!"

Isabelle smiles at Kurt and holds his hand. "Soulmates."

Kurt nods. "My soulmate."

* * *

The first part of the program runs smoothly, but that's not what Kurt has been worrying about.

The first performer is late, and so is Blaine.

The pianist starts pressing his keys and the violinist starts playing his strings.

The puzzle pieces in Kurt's finally formed a clear picture.

He hears his voice. Tonight. In a song.

* * *

Blaine walks slowly, careful at each step he takes. It's a fragile moment with a song.

There are so many heads in the place and so many hearts soaring, but tonight, there's only one boy he sees – the one who owns his heart.

He sings.

* * *

Kurt turns around and looks at him.

"_This is my love song to you_

_Let every woman know I'm yours_

_So you can fall asleep each night, babe_

_And know I'm dreaming of you more_

_You're always hoping that we make it_

_You always want to keep my gaze_

_Well you're the only one I see_

_And that's one thing that won't change_"

* * *

Everyone surrounding Kurt starts dancing slowly with their respective partners.

Brittany looks at Santana intently, her hand cupping the Latina's tanned face. They smile at each other, then wipe each other's tears.

Rachel and Finn sways slowly with the rhythm and Kurt watches them. For him, they are the most romantic couple in the room.

But not for long.

"_And with this love song to you_

_It's not a momentary phase_

_You are my life, I don't deserve you_

_But you love me just the same_

_And as the mirror says we're older_

_I will not look the other way_

_You are my life, my love, my only_

_And that's the one thing that won't change_"

* * *

Kurt looks back at Blaine.

He moves closer to him.

"_I'll never stop trying_

_I'll never stop watching as you leave_

_I'll never stop losing my breath_

_Every time I see you looking back at me_

_I'll never stop holding your hand_

_I'll never stop opening your door_

_I'll never stop choosing you babe_

_I'll never get used to you_"

And just like that, Blaine had Kurt again. He kisses him - a kiss so innocent, so pure, so full of longing. And of course, love.

Santana, knowing better, grabs the microphone from Blaine and walks away, patting him at the back.

* * *

Kurt offers a smile.

"You're here," he says softly.

"I'm here," Blaine replies unbelievably. "I-I'm here, just like the movies."

"Just like the movies," Kurt nods, echoing Blaine's words.

Kurt gives him his corsage. "I believe this rightfully belongs to you," he replies shyly.

"Thanks," Blaine mutters.

"Kurt, I-I brought you these," he adds quickly, stuttering with his words. He extended his hand to Kurt. "I just thought that maybe you'd like some color i-in your desk."

Kurt has lost all his words. "Blaine, this is beautiful. Thank you," he manages to say.

He can't find the right words to describe the beautiful bouquet in front of him – a flower arrangement of blue and white roses tied together with a silver ribbon. This bouquet transcends the red and yellow roses they used to give to each other.

Out of habit, he smells the roses while Blaine looks at him.

"Thank you for coming. It really means a lot to me," Kurt smiles sheepishly, leading Blaine to a table for two. "I'm actually sad that you have to go home right away, though."

Blaine holds Kurt's hand. "Home is where you are, Kurt."

Kurt blushes.

They dance all night.

* * *

Lying on the rooftop, watching the stars, is the best moment for Kurt tonight.

He had so many questions inside of him, uncertainties, doubts, and whatnot.

But lying here with Blaine, their bodies so close together, he knows one thing on his mind and his heart.

_I want to spend forever with you. _

_I love you. _

_You're my soulmate._

_It's always been you._

_It will always be you. _


End file.
